


Симптом

by Rik_i



Category: Eden - Stanisław Lem
Genre: Gen, precanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i
Summary: Немного об отношениях Кибернетика с автоматами.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Симптом

**Author's Note:**

> Все герои принадлежат создателю, никакой выгоды не извлекаю.
> 
> Пасхалочки! Кто найдет хотя бы 3-4 - тому плюшку! ))

Автомат стоял в коридоре хостела Базы; со стороны казалось, будто он кого-то специально поджидает. Ерунда, конечно. А такой угол наклона торса, чуть согнутые в локтевых суставах руки и почти человеческий поворот головы - это всё фантазии, любой скажет. 

Здешний, своих-то они разместили в ракете ещё позавчера. 

Кибернетик собирался пройти мимо, но автомат шевельнулся и издал тихий звук. Спутать с чем-то другим было трудно - как есть рассинхронизация голосовых модулей. 

Кибернетик в нерешительности остановился.

– Ты откуда здесь? 

Автомат молчал, только снова едва заметно дрогнул корпусом.

Коридор был пуст. "Лаокоон" причалил в семь утра по местному, и до сих пор все были в той или иной мере заняты кораблем и его грузами. Строго говоря, и вот этот нежданный гость тоже должен быть внизу, таскать ящики с оборудованием, например, или заниматься расчётами. О точной специализации расспрашивать бесполезно, какой ответ можно получить от онемевшей машины?

Кибернетик шагнул за спину автомату, и в том месте, где головной выступ переходил в плечи, нашел что искал – небольшую никелированную табличку с выходными данными.

Автомат Нелинейный  
Назначение: научно-исследовательский  
И убористая строчка цифр и букв: персональный номер, код Базы.

– Ступай на свое место, Анел. 

Кибернетик развернулся, собираясь уйти, и услышал тот же самый тонкий звук, похожий на жалобный всхлип захлёбывающейся гидравлики.

– Вот же...

Он сдался и отстегнул с пояса портативный дефектоскоп. Конечно, лучше всего подключить к стационарному, но для начала следовало бы выяснить, чья это, собственно, компетенция. Их экипаж здесь транзитом, как и множество других, отлёт назначен на вторник; несложно представить выражение лица замначальника Базы, если посторонний начнёт копаться в местных автоматах. Мысли об объяснительном рапорте оптимизма тоже не добавляли.

Нелинейник оказался цел и практически невредим, кроме, как и ожидалось, голосовых модулей - сбоила программа. Не такое уж большое дело, возни на четверть часа, если в код...

Так, стоп. Он не подряжался регулировать чужие автоматы, это во-первых. Во-вторых, "Лаокоон" доставил Защитника, которого нужно проверить и погрузить в ракету, и сделать это желательно до того, как начнётся предстартовый дурдом.

– Иди на свое место, – повторил Кибернетик. 

Возле лифта он обернулся. Возможно, у автомата было не в порядке ещё и частотное восприятие, потому что он остался стоять. 

***

На нижних ярусах было слишком оживлённо. Лавируя между потоками людей и грузов, Кибернетик добрался до дальнего края огромного, словно футбольное поле, ангара. Здесь грохотали тяжёлые транспортеры, откуда-то тянуло колючим холодом, суетились техники, сматывая кабели, что-то шипело и брызгало. Три высокие матово-чёрные фигуры подпирали плечами полукруглый свод крыши. 

– Я однажды работал на Диглаторе, – сказал невесть откуда взявшийся Инженер. Он тоже смотрел вверх. – Не на этой модели, на первой... И я скажу тебе – больше не тянет.

– Почему? – спросил Кибернетик, растирая озябшие пальцы. Его самого тоже не тянуло туда, в темное нутро экзоскелета; по личным причинам, и в этом неловко было признаться. Хотя на Земле ему прочили хорошую карьеру оператора планетарных большеходов.

– Кому-то может и приятно врастание в машину, – хмыкнул Инженер. – Но я предпочитаю... А, вон, выгрузили! Идём! – и он быстро направился к лязгнувшим воротам, из которых показался бронированный нос Защитника. 

Проверка всех систем заняла чуть больше часа. Наконец Кибернетик снял последние клеммы и высунулся наружу. Ангар понемногу пустел, большинство грузов уже разобрали и увезли. Инженер разговаривал с дежурным контролёром Годдардом, а Координатор просматривал какие-то бумаги.  
Нашаривая в карманах фляжку с водой, Кибернетик неожиданно увидел Анела. Тот шагал, не оглядываясь, прямиком в их сторону, потом вдруг остановился неподалёку и отступил к ленте эскалатора. Кибернетик вздрогнул – это вновь была та же выжидающая поза.

Он спустился вниз, стараясь не смотреть на Анела. Шатающийся без дела робот – хорошенькие новости. Впрочем, какое-то дело у него ведь было, иначе не пришёл бы он сюда так целенаправленно! Кибернетику внезапно подумалось, что это чья-то злая и глупая шутка, но такой вариант он почти сразу отмёл. Будто персоналу Базы совсем нечем заняться, только перепрограммировать автоматы с целью позабавиться!  
В теорию заговора и в восстание машин Кибернетик не верил.

– На Базе ведь есть интеллектроники? – обратился он к контролёру. 

– Конечно, – удивился Годдард. – А в чём дело?

– Вон тот автомат, кажется, не совсем исправен, – Кибернетик указал через плечо.

– Да? Хорошо, я скажу им посмотреть.

Покидая ангар, Кибернетик никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что он сделал не всё, что мог.

Точнее, не то, что хотел.

***

– Я его утром видел, – сказал Координатор за ужином. 

Инженер обернулся. Анел торчал у двери столовой для экипажей. 

– Он за тобой ходит? 

Кибернетик в ответ только вздохнул и мрачно потыкал вилкой свой ужин. Сущий бардак. Автомат, пусть и с высоким уровнем самостоятельности, выслеживает по всей Базе одного конкретного человека, как маньяк, а никому и дела нет. Чёрт знает, наверное здесь так принято, и не стоит лезть со своим самоваром в чужой монастырь, или как там правильно говорится.

– Это ещё что, – усмехнулся Доктор. – За ним безо всяких команд таскаются трехметровые арктаны. Как утята за мамой-уткой, честное слово! Не поверил бы, если бы не видел собственными глазами. 

Кибернетик недобро на него покосился, но Химик, смеясь, подтвердил, что тоже наблюдал такую весьма комичную картину, ещё на Земле.

Анел шевельнулся совершенно по-человечески, как если бы у него затекла нога, и вновь замер. 

Кибернетик некоторое время тоже сидел неподвижно, не слыша разговоров, забыв про остывающую на тарелке еду, а после ужина сразу направился в свою гостиничную комнатку. Спиной он чувствовал Анела, тот шуршал за ним тефлоновыми подошвами по плитам переходов на небольшом расстоянии. Больше всего Кибернетика раздражало, что всё происходящее – не его дело, и одновременно – что он почему-то не может оставаться в стороне. 

Злясь на себя, на местных разгильдяев-интеллектроников, на завтрашний отлёт – на всё на свете, он подключил дефектоскоп и переносные мониторы. Побежали строчки команд. Голосовой модуль был дополнительной функцией, автомат вполне мог существовать без него. Но кому-то понадобилось, чтобы Анел говорил: помимо общего синтаксиса обнаружился большой пласт специализированной лексики, для какой-то определённой работы, должно быть. 

– Анел, приём. Назови себя.

Автомат молчал. По экрану плыли аккуратно соединённые волновые диаграммы, аппаратура подмигивала зелёными контрольками, но больше ничего. Кибернетик заново перепроверил динамик, строчки кода. Насколько он мог судить, всё было цело; по крайней мере всё, что было ему доступно, а разбирать робота на части он не собирался. 

Похоже было на то, что Анел просто ... не хотел разговаривать. 

– Анел, что ты...

Снова тот же звук – всхлип. Откуда-то изнутри, тонкий и беспомощный, не отражённый на диаграммах. 

Реактивная разрегуляция. Он сталкивался с таким, чаще всего виноваты мощные внешние воздействия; автоматы крепки, но иногда всё же уязвимы. На него могло упасть что-то тяжёлое? Или стрессовый симптом? Нелинейники ведь больше других подвержены колебаниям... 

Нет же! Вот ересь! 

Кибернетик прогнал коды ещё раз, без особой, впрочем, надежды. Тишина. Анел стоял перед ним навытяжку.

Что ж, местные специалисты разберутся; ведь это большая, хорошо укомплектованная База, а повреждения не критичны. Исправят, если есть в этом рабочая необходимость. Списывать в расход нелинейника – большое расточительство.

Кибернетик отсоединил Анела от аппаратуры, и тот, развернувшись, открыл дверь и вышел. На этот раз никакие команды ему не потребовались.

*** 

– Эй, прекращай киснуть, – негромко сказал Доктор. Он помогал Кибернетику расправить наплечные клапаны скафандра. 

– А то что?! – вызверился Кибернетик. – Отстранишь меня от полёта по состоянию здоровья?

– Да. 

Кибернетик взглянул ему в глаза и решил помолчать. 

Предстартовая лихорадка, как это обычно бывает, достигла своего пика, и сейчас они чувствовали себя словно в центре циклона. Ракета была полностью снаряжена и готова к отлёту, осталось поставить последние подписи да натянуть скафандры. Годдард пришел попрощаться и пожелать удачи. Кибернетик решился; пожимая контролёру руку, он на миг задержал его ладонь в своей.

– Слушайте, мне всё-таки любопытно, откуда у вас здесь этот нелинейник? – он кивнул на Анела, который опять стоял неподалёку, прямой и неподвижный. 

– Его привезли года три назад. Помогал бывшему руководителю Базы с каким-то научным экспериментом, точнее не скажу. Потом тот трагический случай, вы может слышали... Нет? В общем, Лангнер погиб. Автомат приписали к отделу научных разработок, но ... Знаете, я сам лично могу проследить, чтобы его осмотрели.

Анел вдруг развернулся на месте, словно получив команду, и ушёл вслед за группой радиационного контроля. 

– Нет. Спасибо.

Автомат, лишившийся своего непосредственного начальника. Большое ли дело. Сколько их таких по всем звёздным системам, каждого не подберёшь, как брошенного котёнка, да и всех не починишь. В конце концов, это просто рабочие машины, мыслящие в рамках того, что в них заложено создателями. Стронциевая батарея вместо сердца и гораздо больший, чем у людей, срок службы.

– Иди в ракету, – твердо сказал Координатор, глядя Кибернетику в лицо. Сунул ему в руки шлем скафандра. – Сейчас же.

Кибернетик закусил губу, дёрнул ручку на панели и первым вошел в лифт.


End file.
